


My Dear Sam

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Army, Broken Promises, Character Death, F/M, International Fanworks Day 2018, Marriage, OCs galore, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The story of Sophie and Sam, their love, their tragedy, their end. One shot.





	My Dear Sam

**I don't own South Park but the South Park next generation kids belong to me and "All Characters and Events in this fanfic-even those based on real people are Entirely Fictional. by ric122 aka AgostoProductions...**

It was raining.

"Stop it." She said.

Sophie's hair clung to her face, the rain disguising the tears that were streaming down her face.

"Stop it Sam! You don't have to go; you can stay here with me! P-please Sam, I need you, you can't leave me Sam you can't!"

She could barely breathe through her sobs and she could barely see through her tears. "Sophie I can't stay! I have to leave. I've been drafted, and that's that. I can't do nothin' to stop it. I would love to stay here with you, that's all I've ever wanted, but I can't stay. And, and you've gotta, you've gotta…"

He looked in to her blue eyes and couldn't finish his sentence.

"I've got to what Sam?" Sophie asked desperately.

"Listen Sophie, there's to big of a chance I won't make it back, and I think, I know that you have to, you have to…" He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"I have to what Sam?!" Sophie's heart was beating faster by the moment.

"…move on." Sam said, his head was hanging and his eyes were on the floor.

The rain had stopped. Tears clearly fell from her eyes, her lips parted letting out a strangled sob. She brought her hand up to her mouth.

"You, you don't mean that Sam. You can't mean that." She said trying to convince him not to leave her.

"Sophie," He said, his own brown eyes looking straight into hers, "I can't have you here waiting around for me, because I know what will happen, and I don't think I'm going to be coming back from this war alive." He struggled to find the correct words to explain his reason to her. "So, I just, I can't…" Sam took Sophie's hands in his and looked at her face with sad eyes, finally finding the words to express himself with, "I can't break your heart like that."

"You're already breakin' my heart Sam. You can't leave me like this Sam, I love you." She quietly urged under her breath, people were walking past them, staring at them as if they were some type of side show attraction.

Sam's eyes softened, "Darlin' I love you like no other, but you deserve better then a tragic love story, you deserve so much more then me." Sam kissed Sophie on her cheek and then one last time on her lips. Sam started walking to the trains doors that were closing.

She stood there in shock; tears fell off of her rosy cheeks, and dripped off her chin.

"No, no, no, no Sam! Sam!" She yelled as the train started moving, she saw his face passing by in a window and chased after it.

"Sam I love you, I love you Samuel Quentin Marsh, and I'll never stop. Not now, not ever!"

Sam held his hand out to her from the window and touched her one last time before the distance was too great to see her from, and his heart ached like no other pain he had ever experienced.

Time had passed, and Sophie's hope for Sam's return home was beginning to fade, but her love for him was greater now then it had ever been. She had gotten a letter from Sam a few years earlier, and he had asked her to try to move on, try to find another love, and after weeks of no letters, she tried to abide by his wishes and went on a date. Kendall McCormick, he was an Pornstar and one of Sam's good friends, he took her out to dinner and dancing. Sophie found herself smiling and giggling for the first time in what seemed like years. However, the thought of Sam never left her mind. Kendall and Sophie went on seeing each other for four more months and one night when Ken took Sophie home, he gave her a goodnight kiss that accelerated into more. Laying there next to him in bed, all that 19-year-old Sophie could do was think of Sam. She was disgusted with herself. She married him the next month, she didn't love him. In fact, she was just afraid of being alone. One morning he left their home and went to work. Sophie sat down at her table with a pen and paper, and she composed a letter to Sam, the first she had sent him in half a year. It read:

My Dearest Sam,

I hope you are doing fine, and I hope that you are well. I'm trying to find words to describe to you the immense pain that I am in right now. My heart feels like its being ripped in two, I did what you asked of me, and I honestly tried to move on.

Your good friend Kendall is very wealthy and awfully nice, and he is very good looking' but I can't bring myself to love him. Because, when I'm with him I am thinking of you, Sam what do I do? I wish that I was looking into your eyes, not his. When I look into his face I see yours! When he kisses my lips I taste your mouth, for God's sake Sammy, I can't go a minute without thinking of you! And don't you dare tell me I deserve better, how do I get better once I've had you Sammy?

I need you more then ever, I think you should know, that I love you more then I love myself, I love you like the sun loves the moon! I wish you would burst through my door and take me away, because I can't stand it here without you. I'm in hell when you're gone, and the pain in my chest grows more unbearable everyday.

Sammy I love you, and I don't want to live another day with out you.

I love you with all of my heart,

Sophie

Sophie folded the letter and placed it into an envelope. She quickly dressed in her black lace and shoes, the sky was grey, and the black lace covering her eyes emphasized the bleak hopelessness she felt. Sophie took her letter in her hands and walked slowly to Sam's grave. Silent tears escaped her eyes and then she looked up to the sky.

It was raining.

**The End**


End file.
